Venom (Spider-Man: Web of Shadows)
Venom is the main antagonist of Spider-Man: Web of Shadows. He is fought twice in the game, and a third time as a giant, five headed Symbiote. In the final level, If you chose the red path, Venom will sacrifice himself. If you chose the black path, You will trick Venom and kill him. Depending on earlier actions and this choice will effect the ending. He is voiced by Keith Szarabajka, who also voiced Reed Wahl in Bioshock 2: Minerva's Den, Kalrow in Asura's Wrath, and Cornelius Slate in Bioshock: Infinite. History During a fight between Venom and Spider-Man, part of the Symbiote attaches itself to Spider-Man, much to Venom's dismay. The two battle, with Venom attempting to kill Mary-Jane as punishment for Spider-Man daring to take "the other". Spider-Man emerges victorious, and Venom vanishes. During the absence, Venom learns that he can copy his Symbiote, and he begins infecting the citizens of New York with the Symbiote. When Spider-Man discovers this, he tracks Venom down, only to discover that Venom has subverted Eddie Brock's personality, and that Venom has created hives containing pods which turn the infected into copies of himself. After defeating Venom and destroying the first pod, Venom flees to a second hive, with Spider-Man again destroying the hive and defeating Venom. Venom is forced to flee, but it is revealed that Venom has made more pods across New York. Despite the best efforts of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Spider-Man, Manhattan quickly becomes flooded with the Venom Symbiotes, which also begins to manisfest itself as symbiotic webs attached to buildings as well as hives. Venom himself is not seen by S.H.I.E.L.D. or Spider-Man until much later, but during that time the Symbiote infects many more individuals, including those tasked with helping to get rid of Venom, such as Wolverine, Vulture and Black Cat. Venom's final move was to attack the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, infecting all crew aboard. Spider-Man gives chase with Moon Knight, assembling the other heroes to aid him as Spider-Man sets bombs on the Helicarrier, determined to stop Venom once and for all. Venom himself appears, and by this time, the Symbiote has replicated so much that Venom manifests itself as a massive, five-headed Hydra-like creature. Venom reveals that he will use the helicarrier to infect the rest of the world. Spider-Man asks Eddie why he abandoned his beliefs about the innocent, to which Venom responds that "Eddie Brock is such a small part of what we are." Venom informs Spider-Man that it intends to complete itself with Spider-Man's power. Spider-Man and Venom engage in a final fight, with Venom spewing Symbiotes to aid it. Spider-Man succeeds in destroying four of Venom's heads before blasting Venom with the Helicarrier's cannons. Venom is not fazed, however, and leaps back onto the deck, attempting to kill Spider-Man. Spider-Man again asks Eddie Brock to look at what he has become, and after some coaxing, Eddie Brock emerges from the massive Venom monster. Eddie is clearly exhausted and hurt, and claims that he is unable to stop Venom. Spider-Man reaches to grab Eddie's hand to pull him out of the massive symbiote. The story can then end in one of two ways. Hero Ending Spider-Man attempts to save Eddie, but Eddie throws him off of the helicarrier and casts a tendril to one of the helicarrier's engines. Eddie crawls into the engine, stating that he will die "like a man" to stop the monster he has unleashed. The helicarrier's engine explodes, sending the helicarrier down towards the Hudson river. As it approaches, the bombs on board the ship detonate, destroying the Venom monster and seemingly killing Eddie Brock. Villain Ending Under the influence of the symbiote, Spider-Man grabs Eddie and throws a web noose around his neck. He throws Eddie into of the helicarrier engines, crashing the ship and detonating the bombs that destroy the giant symbiote, but killing Eddie, and bidding him "So long, Brock" while he swings away. Trivia *Venom's design in Spider-Man: Web of Shadows is a combination of Original, Angelo Fortunato, Mac Gargan and the Ultimate versions of Venom. *The animation used when Venom absorbs a bystander during the second battle with him is the same animation used by Ultimate Venom when he feeds. *A billboard in Times Square mentions the Superhuman Registration Act. In the 616 continuity, Mac Gargan was Venom's host at the time. How Eddie Brock had the Symbiote has yet to be revealed. *Venom's line "We don't listen to Brock" is similar to that of the Animated series and Spider-Man Unlimited versions of the character ("There is no Eddie Brock! Only Venom!") *Venom is never shown casting webs in this game. He casts a line of symbiotic matter at the end of the game. Venom's preferred method of transportation is jumping long distances. *Eddie's demise is similar to Doctor Octopus of Earth-96283, both committed suicide to save the city and destroy their creations. **Also, Venom says: "I will die like a man". This is similar to Doctor Octopus's final words: " I will not die like a monster". *In the PSP and PlayStation 2 versions of the game, the storyline is different, and both Brock and Venom lack any of the redeeming qualities they had in the main release. Navigation Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Game Bosses Category:Murderer Category:Fighters Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Homicidal Category:Stalkers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Terrorists Category:Hegemony Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Vengeful Category:Suicidal Category:Redeemed Category:Multi-Beings Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Parasite Category:Successful Category:Arrogant Category:Necessary Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Horror Villains